La La Love
by GwendyMary
Summary: UPDATE!Truth or Dare?/Siapa sangka usul sang jenius Hermione Granger membawa malapetaka bagi dirinya dan Draco Malfoy?Kebetulankah?atau...takdir?/"Pacaran dengan Hermione selama 2 bulan!"/Liburan dengan Malfoy!/Bad summary, RnR if you mind!
1. Chapter 1: Nightmare or fate?

**Harry Potter belongs to our beloved Queen Jo**

**La La Love belongs to GwendyMary**

**OOC, Alur kadang cepet kadang lambat, Aneh, Gajelas, dsbg**

**RnR if you mind**

**Hope You Like It! ;)**

**P.S: Sangat disarankan untuk membaca fic ini sambil mendengarkan lagu "La La Love" milik Taylor Thrash yang sebenernya ngga ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan fic ini._.v **

* * *

**La La Love  
**

* * *

Ketiga murid emas Gryffindor itu mengeluh bosan di sebuah ruangan besar yang seharusnya memang hanya ditempati oleh seorang ketua murid. Tapi, hey apa salahnya untuk menjenguk salah satu sahabatmu yang menjabat sebagai ketua murid? Setidak untuk mengobati rasa rindu karena ia sudah tak lagi berada di satu ruangan asrama yang sama denganmu. Hermione Jean Granger, sang sahabat yang menjabat sebagai ketua murid, kembali menghela nafasnya lamat lamat. Seumur umur, tak pernah ia merasakan bosan yang benar benar membosankan seperti ini. Di samping kirinya, _The Chosen One_, yang pastinya sudah dikenal oleh seluruh penyihir di dunia, Harry James Potter, mengayun ayunkan tongkatnya bosan. Sekedar iseng, eh? Sedangkan di samping kanannya, seseorang berambut merah mencolok yang pastinya seorang Weasley, Ronald Weasley, meniup poninya yang entah kenapa baginya terasa menyenangkan untuk saat ini.

"Aku bosan... " Ucap Hermione untuk kelima belas kalinya selama mereka berada di ruang rekreasi ketua murid.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya lima belas kali, Mione. Tak perlu kau bilang, aku juga sama disini. " Balas Ron yang sekarang malah melempar lempar sebuah bola kaca yang di dalamnya terdapat simbol ular, sangat Slytherin, di tangannya. Sontak hal itu membuat Hermione langsung duduk tegak.

"Ronald Weasley, harus berapa kali kubilang agar jangan memainkan pajangan kesayangan Malfoy atau itu akan pe- " Belum sempat gadis berotak jenius itu menyelesaikan perkataannya, bola kaca itu tergelicir dari tangan Ron dan PRANG! Hancur berkeping keping ke lantai.

Hermione menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, berharap ia bisa memberi ramuan permanen ke Ron agar sahabat satunya ini bisa memakai akalnya sedikit saja. Ron tidak bodoh. Bukan, bukan begitu maksudnya. Hanya saja, bisakah sahabatnya ini berpikir jauh lebih kedepan lagi sebelum melakukan suatu hal yang sangat tidak penting? Harry hanya bisa nyengir memandang Ron yang sudah pucat wajahnya. Ia tau Hermione pasti tak akan berhenti menceramahinya karena kecerobohannya itu. Tidak ada yang berubah, ya setidaknya itulah yang membuat pemuda ini tenang hatinya.

"_Reparo _" Hermione merapalkan mantranya sehingga bola kaca itu kembali menjadi bagian yang utuh, persis seperti sebelum Ron merusaknya.

Tiba tiba pintu utama ruang ketua murid terbuka, menampilkan sosok Draco Malfoy bersama dengan Blaise Zabini dan Ginny Weasley dibelakangnya. Perlu diketahui, mereka semua bisa bebas seperti ini karena hari ini adalah hari Sabtu. Dan taukah apa yang paling menyenangkan di hari Sabtu? Tidak ada pelajaran satu pun! Tentunya hal ini membuat semua murid berlonjak kegirangan karena bisa bebas dari pelajaran pelajaran yang penat dan membosankan, salah satunya Sejarah Sihir yang gurunya sendiri terlalu membosankan untuk dilihat wajahnya.

Ginny langsung berlari menerjang Harry, memeluknya tentu saja. Yang lainnya? Hanya bisa menyaksikan sebuah drama yang pastinya selalu tayang ketika mereka berdua terpisah meskipun baru 5 menit saja. "Romantis sekali... seperti tidak pernah bertemu selama seabad lamanya. " Ucap Draco dengan nada sarkastik khasnya, membuat Blaise yang berada di sampingnya mencoba menahan tawanya. Begitu juga dengan Hermione yang pastinya memutar kedua bola mata hazelnya bosan. Ia sudah sering- ralat, terlalu sering, melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Hey, berhubung kita semua sedang bosan dan **pastinya lebih bosan lagi melihat Harry-Ginny bermesraan**, bagaimana kalau kita bermain Truth or Dare? " Usulan Hermione yang ditambahinya dengan penekanan itu berhasil menyedot perhatian semua penghuni ruangan tak terkecuali Draco Malfoy yang sepertinya memang sudah sangat sangat bosan meskipun sejujurnya ia tak mengerti tentang permainan _Truth or Dare _yang diusulkan oleh sang Putri Gryffindor itu. Tunggu, Putri Gryffindor? Sejak kapan ia berpikir dan memanggil seorang Hermione Granger dengan sebutan Putri Gryffindor?! Argh, lupakan.

Harry yang memang mengerti tentang permainan _muggle_ itu mengangguk setuju sedangkan yang lainnya hanya menatap Hermione dengan pandangan permainan-macam-apa-itu. Hermione dengan cepat menjelaskannya "Jadi begini, kita membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menunjuk- ah! Tongkat sihirmu bisa dipakai Harry! Nah kita hanya perlu memutar tongkat ini lalu ketika tongkat itu berhenti tepat di depan salah satu dari kita, orang itu harus memilih salah satu antara Truth; yang berarti harus menjawab jujur segala macam pertanyaan yang dilontarkan tanpa terkecuali. Atau Dare; yang berarti harus melakukan apapun yang diusulkan oleh pemain lainnya tanpa terkecuali meskipun disuruh memeluk Argus Filch. Bagaimana? _Deal_? "

Perlahan, satu persatu dari mereka mengangguk paham dan setuju, kecuali Sang Pangeran Slytherin kebanggaan kita, Draco Malfoy. Ia masih terlihat berpikir keras tentang itu. Bagaimana jika ia benar benar disuruh memeluk Argus Filch yang terkenal ganas dan pedas tanpa terkecuali kepada seluruh murid Hogwarts yang ditemuinya. Bahkan sepertinya di hari natal sekalipun, tak ada raut wajah senang di wajahnya. Ah mungkin kebahagiaan satu satunya adalah nenek tua bertubuh gempal dari kementerian itu, Dolores Umbridge. Lupakan soal Filch, ini masalah harga diri seorang Malfoy! Sangat tidak lucu untuknya jika ia harus memeluk Argus Filch di depan semua orang? Bisa bisa rusak reputasinya sebagai Pangeran Slytherin.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menatap Draco dengan pandangan yang pastinya tak sabar. Apa susahnya sih menyetujui permainan ini? Setidaknya jauh lebih baik daripada harus berdiam diri dengan tidak jelasnya karena kebosanan. "Well, cepatlah sedikit Drake, kami semua tak mau mati kebosanan karena menunggumu disini. Main atau tidak? " Kata Blaise dengan tidak sabar yang pastinya langsung dibalas dengan sebuah delikan tajam dari Draco. "Baiklah. "

Permainan pun dimulai. Terlihat jelas semuanya menahan nafas ketika tongkat itu yang tadinya berputar cepat mulai berputar pelan, tanda akan berhenti. Draco merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak melihat tongkat itu bergerak pelan, takut takut jika tongkat itu akan berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Benar jika Malfoy junior itu selalu benar karena sekarang, Draco harus susah payah menelan salivanya ketika melihat tongkat itu berhenti. Tepat di hadapannya. Harry yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Draco nyengir senang. Jarang jarang ia bisa menikmati melihat raut wajah Draco yang biasanya selalu didominasi dengan raut angkuh khas Malfoynya.

"Truth or Dare? " Senyum di wajah Ginny mengembang dua kali lebih lebar daripada disaat ia memeluk Harry tadi. Berbagai macam rencana beserta kemungkinannya sudah tersusun rapi di otaknya yang bisa dibilang jenius itu. Berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi ketakutannya, Draco menjawab sedingin dan setenang mungkin. "Dare. "

_Got you, Malfoy _batin Ginny kegirangan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, tak ada yang tampak ingin memberikan sebuah tantangan kepada Draco. Maka dari itu, Ginny Weasley yang mengusulkannya. "Kau dan Hermione, pacaran selama 2 bulan. Harus se**normal **mungkin. " Ginny menekankan kata 'normal' sehingga kedua manusia berbeda gender itu sama sama mendelik. Memangnya mereka selama ini tidak normal apa?**  
**

"TIDAK MAU! " Teriak keduanya bersamaan lalu saling menengok ke satu sama lain dan langsung membuang muka. Ron berdehem, mencoba menengahi. Ia tak masalah jika Hermione dan si Malfoy itu berpacaran, hanya saja ketika mendengar mereka berdua terpilih menjadi ketua murid sudah membuat dirinya cemas. Takut takut kalau seminggu setelahnya, salah satu dari mereka akan terkapar di rumah sakit karena saling melempar kutukan, mengingat kebencian yang masih mengurat akar di lubuk hati mereka masing masing meskipun sebenarnya perbedaan antar asrama sudah dihapuskan. Mereka menjadi ketua murid saja sudah membuat ia dan Harry cemas, apalagi berpacaran?

"Ehm, begini saja. Kalau tongkat ini nantinya akan mengarah ke Mione, baru mereka harus melaksanakan tantangan tersebut. Tanpa tapi tapian. " Dengan bodohnya Ron tercengang, menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan barusan. Benarkah itu dirinya? Mantra apa yang dimasukkan Lavender ke makanannya sehingga ia bisa menjadi bijak seperti itu? Setidaknya perjalanannya bersama kedua sahabatnya untuk mencari horcrux membuat jiwa kebijakannya bangkit juga.

Semuanya keliatan tak keberatan dengan usul Ron bahkan Blaise menganggap usul itu sangat briliant dan jarang didengar olehnya dari mulut seorang Weasley apalagi seorang Ronald Weasley.

Ron memutar tongkat itu sembari melirik ke arah Draco dan Hermione yang memucat wajahnya, menunggu nunggu kemanakah kemungkinan arah berhentinya tongkat itu. Wajah keduanya semakin memucat ketika Tongkat-Pembawa-Petaka bagi keduanya berhenti tepat di hadapan Hermione. Ugh, rasanya gadis itu lebih baik dilempar dari atas sapu terbang saja daripada harus seperti ini. Siapa yang bisa menyangka usulannya untuk mengusir rasa bosan malah membawa petaka bagi dirinya sendiri sekaligus partner ketua muridnya?

* * *

_"Karena jarak antara cinta dan benci hanyalah 00000,0001 mm. "_

* * *

"Malfoy! Ayo bangun! Tak taukah kau ini pukul berapa?! Kita bisa telat untuk masuk ke kelas Ramuan hanya karena waktuku habis untuk membangunkanmu. Dan ingat, aku tak mau membelamu barang sepatah katapun di depan Professor Slughorn nantinya! " Sebuah rutinitas bagi Hermione Jean Granger untuk membangunkan Draco Malfoy yang notabene seasrama dengannya karena mereka berdua adalah ketua murid. Hermione melipat kedua tangannya di dada dengan tidak sabar ketika menyadari tak ada tanda tanda bahwa Si-Ferret-Idiot itu telah bangun dari Tidur-Ala-Putri-Tidur nya.

Dengan cepat, ia membuka pintu kamar Sang Ketua Murid Laki laki itu kasar. Dilihatnya Draco yang masih meringkuk di dalam selimutnya yang hangat. Mau tak mau ia menggeram sebal. Sudah capek capek ia berteriak tadi dan ini balasannya?! Bahkan Malfoy tak bergerak sedikitpun layaknya sebuah mayat?! Sebuah keberuntungan tersendiri baginya jika Malfoy junior itu menjadi mayat tiba tiba.

Dihentak hentakannya kakinya ke lantai kamar tidur Draco, mencoba peruntungan siapa tau saja pemuda itu akan bangun tapi tetap saja nihil hasilnya. Dalam hati Hermione sedikit bersyukur bahwa seluruh ruangan yang berada di asrama ketua murid ini kedap suara karena kalau tidak mungkin suaranya akan membuat seluruh siswa asrama lain yang lewat akan bergidik ngeri.

"MALFOY! BANGUN! " Nada suara Hermione naik 3 oktaf lebih tinggi daripada suara teriakannya tadi. Oh, cukup sudah. Ia sudah benar benar tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Baru saja ia akan mengambil air dari kamar mandi ketika tiba tiba ia teringat satu cara 'mengerikan' yang pastinya akan membuat partnernya langsung terbangun. Hermione mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah telinga pemuda berambut platina itu dan mulai berbisik lembut dengan setiap penekanan di nadanya. "_Honey, _ayo bangun... Sebelum aku mengirimkan burung burung kenari kesayanganku untuk membangunkan dan menjagamu seharian penuh. "

Sesuai dengan dugaannya, Draco Malfoy membuka kedua matanya cepat dengan pandangan was was. Bersyukur mungkin kata yang tepat baginya setelah melihat sekeliling. Tak ada tanda tanda ataupun suara dari burung burung laknat milik Nona-Tahu-Segala yang kini sedang duduk di sampingnya dengan senyuman 'iblis' khasnya.

1

2

3

"CEPAT BANGUN SEKARANG ATAU KAU KUTINGGAL! " Teriak Hermione sambil berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Draco yang masih mengerjap-erjapkan matanya sekaligus memeriksa telinganya. Hermione memanggilnya dengan sebutan err- _honey_?

Sebegitu cepatnya kah seseorang sejenius Draco Malfoy untuk melupakan _Dare _yang didapatnya dua hari yang lalu?

.

.

Draco Malfoy menatap bayangannya yang ada pada cermin di hadapannya. Dasinya terikat tak rapi, rambutnya sedikit berantakan, walau begitu kemeja dan celananya sudah bisa dibilang rapi. Ia sedang menunggu Hermione untuk masuk ke kamarnya dan membetulkan dasinya seperti biasa. Sungguh romantis bukan? Ugh. Tepat setelah itu, Hermione masuk ke kamarnya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan Tak-Bisakah-Kau-Melakukannya-Sendiri yang pastinya dibalas olehnya Kau-Tau-Sendiri bonus dengan cengirannya.

Tangan Hermione bergerak cepat untuk mengikat dasi itu sehingga rapi. Jubah Slytherin milik Draco yang memang semalam tertinggal di ruang rekreasi kini berada di tangannya dan langsung dilemparnya dengan kasar ke arah Draco. "Cepat sedikit Malfoy, kita hampir terlambat untuk sarapan di Aula Besar. " Ia berlalu diikuti oleh Draco yang menyusulnya dengan malas di belakang.

Sesampainya di Aula Besar, keduanya berpisah. Hermione berjalan ke arah meja Gryffindor sedangkan Draco berjalan ke arah meja Slytherin. Sebelum mereka berpisah...

"Well, selamat sarapan _dear _dan selamat berkumpul dengan Weaselbee juga Saint Mighty Potter kesayanganmu. " Kata Malfoy dengan seringai menyebalkan -bagi Hermione- kepada Hermione yang hanya mendelik mendengarnya.

Hermione berjalan dengan raut wajah yang ditekuk, membuat para sahabat singanya mengangguk angguk maklum melihatnya. Bukan suatu hal yang baru lagi melihat Hermione yang seperti itu mengingat ia satu asrama dengan seorang menyebalkan seperti Draco Malfoy.

"Pagi, Mione! " Sapa ketiga sahabatnya; Harry, Ron dan Ginny secara serempak seperti biasanya. Hermione mau tak mau tersenyum. Ya, ia sama sekali tak bisa berlama lama menekuk wajahnya di hadapan ketiga sahabatnya yang selalu ada di sisinya selama ini dan tak bisa dibilang dalam jangka waktu yang pendek. Pemandangan di meja Gryffindor itu masih seperti biasanya. Seamus yang asyik berbincang ramai seperti seorang ibu ibu rumah tangga dengan Dean Thomas, Neville yang sibuk dengan hal hal anehnya, Lee Jordan yang tak pernah lepas berbicara tentang Quidditch, serta Lavender Brown yang sedari tadi hanya sibuk menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin untuk memastikan penampilannya cukup baik.

Hermione mengulum senyum mengingat semua kenangan yang pernah dialaminya di meja ini. Hari pertama mereka masuk, perkenalan yang berkesan seperti menyapa seorang teman lama, memenangkan piala asrama, sampai betapa mencelosnya hatinya ketika Bellatrix Lestrange menghancurkan seluruh perabotan makan yang ada di meja ini. Dan sekarang, mereka semua kembali berkumpul hangat seolah perang itu tak pernah terjadi. Seolah olah Professor Dumbledore yang disayanginya sekaligus dihormatinya masih berada di antara mereka. Satu tahun terakhir dan semua ini akan hilang. Satu tahun terakhir dan dia tak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan Draco Malfoy yang keras kepala, menyebalkan, sok tam- eh? Kenapa ia malah memikirkan Malfoy sih?!

"Mione, kenapa kau menangis? " Harry yang sebelumnya sibuk makan kini menatap intens sahabatnya yang tiba tiba saja meneteskan air mata dari pelupuk matanya. Hermione buru buru mengelapnya kasar, mencoba untuk tersenyum demi menutupi kesedihannya mengetahui bahwa mereka semua sebentar lagi akan berpisah. "A-aku tidak apa apa. Hanya terkenang akan masa lalu dan yah kau tau ini adalah tahun terakhir kita di Hogwarts. Tak rela rasanya untuk meninggalkan sekolah ini. " Bukannya terkekeh, air matanya malah kembali turun bahkan lebih deras dari sebelumnya. Hal itu menyita perhatian para singa di meja Gryffindor itu.

Perlahan, satu persatu dari mereka saling menatap erat masing masing. Mereka juga tak rela untuk berpisah apalagi meninggalkan Hogwarts. "Aku takkan menangis, aku takkan menangis, aku... aku- huaaa! Aku sayang kalian semua, Gryffindor! " Lee Jordan tak mampu menyembunyikan kesedihannya yang sepertinya sudah meluap luap di ubun ubun. Secara seketika, semua siswa Gryffindor yang terkenal akan 'ketangguhan singa' nya itu menangis. Benar katanya jika waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Ketiga asrama lainnya beserta para Professor memandang aneh ke arah asrama para singa.

Tiba tiba Hermione terkikik geli. Hanya karena ia terkenang masa lalu dan menangis, seluruh teman seasramanya menangis? Sebegini eratnya kah persahabatan yang terjalin diantara mereka? Mungkin inilah yang disebut keluarga baginya. Sebuah keluarga yang meskipun nantinya akan terpisah pisah jauh, akan selalu mengingat satu sama lain. Karena mereka semua adalah sebuah _keluarga. _

* * *

_"Friends are the family you don't have. "_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**or **

**THE END?**

**Your Choice ;)**

**A/N:**

**Hehehe makasih ya bagi yang udah mau baca first fic Gwendy di fandom ini. Jujur aja Gwendy tuh dari dulu seneng banget sama fandom DraMione cuman ya takut takut gitu deh buat nulis ficnya, takut ngga bermutu._.v Dan ternyata bener, fic yang dibuat ini emang ngga bermutu banget-_- maafkan kesalahan Gwendy ya readers. Ini juga agak bingung mau dilanjutin atau engga, mohon bantuannya juga ya untuk mutusin dilanjutin atau sampe sini aja.**

**Bagi yang mau kasih saran atau apalah, Gwendy terima kok dengan selapang lapangnya seluas lapangan golf (?) kritik juga boleh :) Ditunggu reviewnya ya semuaaaaa**

**HEY, I JUST MET YOU. AND THIS IS CRAZY. BUT HERE'S MY FICTION, SO REVIEW MAYBE? **

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER ;P**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning Of Our Holiday

**Harry Potter belongs to our beloved Queen Jo**

**La La Love belongs to GwendyMary**

**OOC, Alur kadang cepet kadang lambat, Aneh, Gajelas, dsbg**

**RnR if you mind**

**Hope You Like It! ;)**

**P.S: Sangat disarankan untuk membaca fic ini sambil mendengarkan lagu "La La Love" milik Taylor Thrash yang sebenernya ngga ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan fic ini._.v **

* * *

**La La Love  
**

* * *

Hermione menghela nafasnya dalam dalam dan menghembuskannya sekeras mungkin agar manusia- oh tidak, mungkin bagi Hermione pantasnya disebut iblis ini mendengarnya. Draco yang tadinya sedang sibuk memilih-milih peralatan Quidditchnya melirik ke arah Hermione. Mereka berdua sekarang sedang berada di sebuah toko tua bernama Quality Quidditch, salah satu toko atau mungkin satu-satunya toko Quiddtch terbaik yang selalu mengeluarkan mode mode baru di Diagon Alley.

Awalnya sudah pasti, Hermione tak mau menemani Draco dan lebih memilih untuk menyelesaikan perkamen pelajaran Transfigurasinya tapi untuk info, seorang Draco Malfoy yang ditolak keinginannya akan mendumel seharian penuh tanpa henti dan Hermione terlalu lelah untuk mendengar semua ocehannya yang sangat sangat tidak penting menurutnya.

"Apa? " tanya Draco, polos dan datar seperti biasanya. Gadis berambut coklat semak itu mendelik sebal mendengar pertanyaan Draco. Merlin! Tak bisakah Draco melihat bahwa dirinya sudah sangat bosan di toko ini?! Dan lihat saja! Toko ini bahkan dipenuhi oleh para penyihir laki-laki yang sedari tadi malah memandanginya dengan tatapan entah apalah itu, melupakan tujuan awalnya untuk membeli atau melihat isi toko Quidditch ini.

"Hello, Mr. Draco Malfoy? Bisakah kau mengalihkan perhatianmu sedikit dari semua barang-barang ini dan melihat aku yang sudah hampir mati kebosanan disini? " jawab Hermione sambil memberi tatapan sebal kepada seorang penyihir laki-laki di belakang Draco yang tersenyum-senyum kepadanya. _Merasa tampan, huh?_ pikirnya.

"Jadi... kau ingin aku perhatikan? " Draco menyeringai dan seringainya itu makin lebar ketika melihat beberapa semburat tipis di pipi mulus Hermione. "_Yeah, you wish _Malfoy. " Hermione buru-buru berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Draco yang masih saja menatap kepergiannya dari belakang.

"Hey Granger, tunggu! "

* * *

_"Love is about finding courage inside of you that you didn't even know was there... "_

* * *

Lapangan Quidditch terlihat sangat ramai pagi itu. Yup, sebuah pertandingan antar asrama akan diadakan disini. Warna hijau dan merah sangat mendominasi lapangan hijau yang dikelilingi menara tempat duduk tiap asrama itu. Gryffindor VS Slytherin. Sebuah pertandingan yang pastinya menggebu-gebu dikarenakan permusuhan kedua asrama ini. Well, meskipun Persatuan Asrama sudah berlaku, tetap saja kan? Toh, hanya di Quidditch.

"Jangan mengendarai sapumu cepat-cepat, keselamatan lebih penting. Jangan lihat ke arah lain, fokus ke bolanya saja. Kalau kau tak fokus, nanti jatuhlah apalah ya seperti waktu tahun ke dua itulah. " kata Hermione panjang lebar kepada Draco yang sudah menatapnya dengan pandangan Jangan-Menceramahiku-Terus.

Hermione kemudian mendorong-dorong Draco agar lekas menuju ke arah timnya yang sepertinya sudah siap untuk terbang. "Cepat sana, dan well, aku yakin Gryffindor pasti akan menang. "

"Takkan kubiarkan. " balas Draco dengan wajah dan nada angkuhnya yang bagi Hermione sangat Malfoy itu.

"Ck, _whatever_. _Good luck_! " Hermione akan melenggang pergi saat Draco menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau harus menonton pertandingan dan... terima kasih. " Draco tersenyum, sebuah senyuman tipis dan bukan seringaian yang biasa ia tunjukkan.

Senyuman Draco itu mau tak mau membuat Hermione ikut tersenyum juga dan mengangguk. Kemudian keduanya berpisah karena disaat itu juga, Draco dipanggil oleh para anggota timnya.

* * *

_"Falling in love is like jumping off a really tall building. Your brain tells it is not a good ide, but your heart tells you, you can fly... "_

* * *

Sorakan penonton terdengar begitu riuh ketika kedua tim memulai pertandingan. Kedua tim serentak langsung berusaha memasukkan bola ke gawang. Ketua tim Quidditch Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, melajukan sapu terbangnya dengan cepat saat ia melihat Hermione yang bukannya duduk untuk menyorakinya malah sibuk mengobrol dan bercanda dengan Cormac McLaggen, yup ia sudah keluar dari Quidditch sejak tahun lalu.

"Menyebalkan. "

Hermione yang kini sudah duduk di tempat duduk penonton Gryffindor bersama Ginny, membelalak melihat Draco yang terbang diatas rata-ratanya. Pemuda berambut pirang platina itu sibuk mengejar Snitch kesana kemari, bersaing dengan Ronald Weasley. Keduanya tampak tak mau menyerah.

"Draco... " desisnya dengan aura gelap memancar di sekitarnya, membuat sang calon nyonya Potter di sampingnya melirik ke arahnya. Hermione yang sedang marah bisa menarik perhatian seorang Ginny Weasley dari Harry Potter yang sedang bermain Quidditch? 100 point untuk Miss Granger kita satu ini karena semua orang bahkan tau seorang Ginny Weasley tak akan pernah melirik, memalingkan, ataupun menjawab panggilan ketika ia sudah melihat kekasihnya terbang di tengah-tengah lapangan Quidditch.

"Ya, dan ini dia! Draco Malfoy berhasil menangkap Golden Snitch! 150 point untuk Slytherin! " seru Lee Jordan mengalahkan sorak riuh dari asrama Slytherin.

BRUK

Sapu terbang milik Draco oleng, entah bagaimana caranya, hingga akhirnya mendarat dengan tidak mulusnya di tanah membuat sang kapten Quidditch terhempas dari sapunya cukup jauh seperti Harry disaat tahun kedua. Hanya saja kali ini Draco menangkap Snitch dengan tangannya, bukan hampir menelannya bulat-bulat seperti yang dilakukan Harry. Pemuda itu meringis dan hal yang terakhir ia lihat adalah seorang gadis bermata coklat madu menatapnya dengan pandangan cemas sekaligus marah.

"DRACO! "

* * *

_"There's always some madness in love. But there's also always some reason in madness. "_

* * *

Wajah Hermione tampak lelah dan sedikit pucat. Ia sedang berada di Hospital Wings saat ini, menunggui Draco untuk siuman tentu saja. Beberapa buku telah ia bawa dari perpustakaan dan kini buku terakhir sudah habis dibacanya. _Sudah buku terakhir tapi ia belum siuman?! _pikirnya.

Ginny dan seluruh anggota tim Quidditch Slytherin lainnya sudah pergi sejak satu jam tadi. Entah kerasukan apa, seluruh anggota tim Slytherin tadi tersenyum tulus padanya ketika ia memilih untuk menunggui Draco saat Ginny mengajaknya makan di Aula besar.

Dengan bosannya, Hermione memainkan jemari-jemari Draco. "Hey ferret idiot, cepat bangun. Jangan menyusahkanku begini. Meskipun kita ini kekasih 'kontrak' tetap saja ya, kau tak berhenti menyusahkanku. "

Tak ada pergerakan balasan dari Draco. Pemuda itu masih tetap saja menutup matanya, membuat Hermione sedikit er- merindukan kedua bola mata keabu-abuannya itu, mungkin? Hermione menghela nafas kecewa. Mau sampai kapan ia menunggu disini sedangkan serentetan tugas dari para Professor dan jabatannya sebagai Ketua Murid juga menunggunya? Hermione melipat kedua tangannya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di lipatan itu.

"Dasar ferret idiot... "

"Apa kau bilang? "

Hermione buru-buru mendongakan kepalanya. Dilihatnya Draco yang sudah siuman dan bahkan membuat seringai menyebalkan itu di wajahnya. "D-Draco... ka-kau?! " Kekagetan terpancar jelas di wajah putihnya yang semakin putih akibat pucat itu.

"Ya ya, sang ferret idiot sudah siuman disini? " Draco mendengus tertawa.

"Dasar ferret idiot! Aku sudah bilang jangan melajukan sapumu cepat-cepat tapi kau tidak mengindahkannya sama sekali! Kau kira aku senang apa dibuat seperti ini! Kau ini sudah membuatku cemas! Kau juga sudah membuat semua orang cemas karena kelakukan bodohmu ini tau! Tugasku menumpuk di bawah hanya karena menunggumu! " Hermione berteriak dengan satu tarikan nafas. Untungnya di Hospital Wings itu hanya berisi ia dan Draco sehingga teriakannya tak mengganggu penghuni lain.

"Bodoh. Bodoh kau, ferret! " lanjut Hermione sambil membawa buku-buku tebalnya menuju pintu keluar Hospital Wings.

"Maaf... " jawab Draco atau lebih tepatnya gumam, setelah terdiam membisu selama Hermione memarahinya tadi. Gumamannya itu terdengar oleh Hermione, membuat sang gadis menengok ke belakang sebentar.

"Kerjakan tugas Ketua Murid sendiri selama seminggu ini, itu hukumanmu. Maaf juga karena meneriakimu tadi, aku hanya terbawa lelah. Cepat sembuh. " Setelah berkata dengan singkat dan cepat, Hermione menghilang dibalik tembok-tembok kokoh Hospital Wings.

"Tapi ini kan salahmu juga karena kau malah memperhatikan McLaggen. Aku ini kekasihmu, well meskipun kontrak sih, jadi harusnya aku yang diperhatikan. Bukan cowok bodoh, sok tampan, dan berwajah tolol seperti McLaggen. Cih. Lho, tunggu... aku ini kenapa sih?! "

Pangeran Slytherin kita satu ini tak tau apa apa soal cinta, eh?

* * *

_"Once in a while right in the middle of an **ordinary **life, love gives us a **fairy tale**... "_

* * *

Liburan. Satu kata yang selalu berhasil membuat semua murid berlonjak senang dibuatnya, terkecuali para murid asrama Ravenclaw yang pastinya lebih memilih untuk tetap di Hogwarts dan berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal mereka. Seminggu sebelum liburan natal dan tahun baru, semua murid sudah terlebih dulu berkemas-kemas dan mengingat-ngingat seluruh pengalaman yang terjadi selama semester ini untuk dijadikan topik pembicaraan di rumah nanti.

_Dear our beloved Draco,_

_Draco, Mum harap kau tidak akan keberatan akan keputusan ini. _

_Bisa dibilang ini keputusan mendadak dari Lucius dan... sedikit persetujuan dari Mum juga sebenarnya. _

_Kami berdua akan pergi berlibur ke Prancis. Just the two of us. _

_Jadi Mum harap mungkin kau bisa pergi berlibur dengan teman-temanmu yang lain seperti Blaise dan Theo._

_ Oh! Mum juga akan sangat senang jika kau pergi berlibur dengan Miss Granger, partner Ketua Muridmu itu. _

_Dad mu juga sepertinya tidak keberatan jika kau pergi berlibur dengan Miss Granger. Jangan marah ya, honey. _

_Selamat berlibur, selamat natal, dan selamat tahun baru!  
_

_Love  
_

_Mum and Dad  
_

Draco melongo membaca isi surat dari kedua orang tuanya. Surat yang bersegel M besar di tengahnya itu tertulis dengan sangat bagus oleh tulisan tangan milik Narcissa. Burung hantu milik keluarga Malfoy yang baru saja datang membawa surat tersebut, kini sedang bertengger di lengannya dan terkadang mematuk-matuk bahunya dengan sayang. Malfoy junior itu menatap Hermione yang sedang mengemas barang-barangnya sambil mengobrol dengan seekor burung hantu yang juga baru saja datang membawa sebuah surat dari kedua orang tuanya.

Draco menelan salivanya pelan. Menghabiskan seluruh liburannya dengan Hermione dan keluarga _muggle _nya? Tidakkah cukup satu semester ini ia habiskan bersama partnernya yang terkenal cerewet yang menyebalkan itu?! Well, ia akui Hermione memang baik dan kadang perhatian kepadanya, tapi tetap saja kan itu tak merubah fakta bahwa ia memang menyebalkan.

Lagipula bagaimana caranya ia menanyakan kepada Hermione untuk ikut bersama dengannya selama liburan ini? Terimakasih banyak untuk kedua Malfoy senior yang teganya meninggalkannya. Kembali ke manor? Itu pasti akan sangat membosankan dan percuma karena ia hanya sendirian.

Blaise? Blaise sudah memberitahunya bahwa ia akan mengadakan acara dengan seluruh keluarga besarnya. Sangat tidak menyenangkan bagi Draco jika ia bergabung ke acara Blaise sedangkan yang ia kenal hanyalah pemuda itu. Theo? Memangnya ia bisa tahan dengan kegilaan pemuda itu? Tidak terimakasih pastinya. Harapan satu-satunya adalah Hermione!

Akhirnya, dengan membuang seluruh harga diri ke Malfoy an nya, ia mencoba bertanya...

"Granger, kau akan kemana selama liburan ini? " tanya Draco berusaha se_cool _mungkin agar tidak merusak imagenya.

"Hmmm, kedua orang tuaku sedang pergi berlibur ke Prancis, seperti biasanya. Aku akan tetap berada di rumah dan yah mungkin berkeliling London. Banyak yang sudah berubah disana dan aku tidak ingin ketinggalan dengan perubahannya. Memangnya kenapa? "

"Begini... a-aku, kedua orang tuaku juga sedang pergi berlibur ke Prancis dan menurutku sangat tidak menyenangkan untuk menghabiskan tahun baru sendirian. Jadi... " Draco menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kedua orang tuaku menyarankan agar aku menghabiskan liburanku denganmu. " lanjutnya cepat cepat.

Ekspresi Hermione saat itu sangat sangat tidak bisa terbaca. Antara kaget, menahan tawa, dan bingung. "Hahahaha! " tawanya meledak begitu saja sehingga Draco mendelik ke arahnya.

"Baik, baik. Uh, haha kau boleh ikut aku. Haha, kenapa bukan Theo atau Blaise? Hahaha. " Hermione masih tertawa-tawa membuat Draco jengkel seketika kepadanya.

"Hentikan dulu tawamu, _Beaver_. Blaise akan mengadakan acara dengan seluruh keluarga besarnya dan menurutku tidak lucu sama sekali jika aku bergabung di acara keluarga itu. Aku sendiri juga tidak yakin untuk menghabiskan seluruh liburan **berhargaku **dengan Theo yang pastinya akan membuat imageku rusak dengan kegilaannya. Nah, harapan ku satu-satunya adalah kau Hermione Jean Granger. " terang Draco panjang lebar.

Hermione mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Draco, "Baiklah! Kuharap kau tidak akan menyusahkanku nantinya dengan sikap **manja **mu itu dan kuharap juga kau tidak akan menyesal menghabiskan seluruh liburan **berhargamu **dengan seorang _muggle-born _sepertiku. "

"Well, setidaknya kau masih waras. Itu sudah cukup. "

* * *

_"If you love someone, tell him/her. Forget about the rules or the fear of looking ridiculous. What is truly ridiculous is passing up on an oppurtunity to tell someone that your heart is invested on him/her... "_

* * *

Hogwarts Express sudah menunggu di stasiun, siap mengantar para murid kembali ke peron 9 ¾. Murid-murid saling berpelukan satu sama lain, memberikan salam perpisahan. Begitu juga dengan The Golden Trio, Harry, Ron, dan Hermione plus Ginny Weasley.

"Selamat berlibur kalian! " kata Hermione sambil memeluk sahabatnya satu persatu. Seperti biasa, Harry akan ikut Ron dan Ginny untuk menghabiskan liburannya di The Burrow. Ia sudah seperti seorang Weasley sekarang dan The Burrow bagaikan rumahnya. Begitu juga dengan Mrs. Weasley dan Mr. Weasley yang sudah dianggapnya seperti orang tuanya sendiri. Toh nantinya juga memang akan menjadi orang tuanya kan?

"Mione, kau serius akan menghabiskan seluruh liburanmu bersama dengan Malfoy? " Ron bertanya sambil melirik ke arah Draco yang sedang tertawa-tawa dengan Blaise dan Theo.

"Malfoy tak seburuk itu juga Ron. Ayolah, kuakui dia cukup tampan. Jangan cemberut begitu Harry, kau tetap yang tertampan. " Ginny langsung bergelayut di lengan Harry kala menyadari perubahan raut wajah kekasihnya itu.

Hermione mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "Sepertinya liburan kali ini akan menjadi liburan yang sangat panjang, huh? Jangan lupa kirim surat ya! "

"_Honey_, ayo cepat. Keretanya akan segera berjalan sementara kau masih asik-asik disini. " Draco menepuk bahu Hermione.

Ron memandang horror, Harry menaikan alisnya, Ginny melongo. Wait, apakah mereka ketinggalan sesuatu disini?! Barusan, seorang pewaris tunggal harta kekayaan Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, memanggil Hermione Jean Granger, sahabat mereka, dengan kata _honey_ ?! Apakah dunia sudah menjadi gila?!

Hermione mendengus sambil menonjok pelan lengan Draco. "Kau ini sudah tidak waras ya? Apa yang Zabini masukkan ke sarapanmu pagi ini, huh? " tawanya yang hanya dibalas dengan kekehan dari Draco.

Betul kata Hermione, liburan kali ini akan menjadi liburan yang sangat panjang. Sepanjang surat Ginny Weasley yang pastinya akan berisi seribu pertanyaan untuknya. Selamat berlibur dengan surat-surat Ginny, Hermione!

* * *

_"Cinderella walked on broken glasses, Aurora let a whole lifetime passes, Belle fell in love with a hideous beast, Jasmine married a common thief, Ariel walked on land for love, Snow White barely escaped a knife, because **LOVE** means facing your biggest **FEARS**... "_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED, AS YOU WISH**

**A/N:  
**

**Hey hey kalian yang udah pada repot-repot ngereview dan ngasih saran, makasih yaaa! Semuanya itu berharga banget buat Gwendy hehehe. Maaf ya kalo updatenya suka lama soalnya kadang inspirasinya suka ngedet gitu deh *dipukulin* Oke oke sekian bacotan saya, maaf kalo chapter ini jelek banget, Gwendy sadar. Sekali lagi terima kasih ya udah mau baca hehehe.  
**

**HEY I JUST MET YOU AND THIS IS CRAZY BUT HERE'S MY FICTION SO REVIEW MAYBE? ;P  
**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER  
**


End file.
